


Dislike the Underestimating

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, background bilbo/thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Most folk disliked the notion of being underestimated, including Hobbits, even if it did allow them to hold certain things back.





	Dislike the Underestimating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6229119#cmt6229119) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Many races disliked knowing that the others underestimated them and their worth; Hobbits especially disliked the notion. Even if it allowed them to have the ability to keep secret what knowledge they knew that equaled that of the other races.

The Company and a few lucky Elves knew well enough by this point to not underestimate the King's Hobbit Consort, having proved his worth many times over.

Which is why they always placed bets on him winning the Honor Duels that the stuffy nobles - both domestic and forth – tried to force on their Hobbit and their long-suffering King; their Hobbit was more often than not the victor of these duels even as the next "noble" son or daughter tried their hand challenging the Consort Under the Mountain.

"Looks like our Hobbit wins again."

"Indeed. Better pay up thief."

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on guardling. Someone better tell our King that the Consort won another duel before he dies of a heart attack. Anyone wanna place bets on when the next one will be."

"Aye, we will."

"I'll take that bet."

"Brother, don't. Ma will skin you alive if she finds out that you are betting again."

"Then you'll have to make sure she doesn't find out then, won't you, brother mine?"

"Kili...."


End file.
